A used spring mattress has been disassembled into combustible materials, such as an outer covering body or the like, and a spring unit, and the combustible materials are incinerate, and the springs are recycled as steels. For example, by used of a device that is disclosed in JP2001-96265A, the mattress has been disassembled by the device for separating and removing the outer covering body from the spring unit of a mattress. Specifically, such device includes transportation rollers for transporting the mattress in a predetermined direction, a couple of peeling plates for each peeling one side of an outer covering body, which covers one side of the spring unit, and also peeling another side of the outer covering body, which covers another side of the spring unit, from the corresponding spring unit of the mattress that is transported by the transportation rollers, and a couple of separating means which are each arranged at the opposite side with a predetermined space in the direction perpendicular to the transporting direction of the mattress in order to separate the outer covering body from the spring unit by sending out the outer covering body peeled by the plates while each holding one part and another part of the outer covering body.
Thus, even when the outer covering body is firmly bound together with the spring unit, the outer covering body can be separated from the spring unit by means of the device. Further, the spring unit and the outer covering body, which is separated from the spring unit, are transported respectively in the predetermined directions, and thus the separated spring unit and the outer covering body are further easily processed. Further, such separating operation can be continually conducted, as a result an efficiency on the separating operation can be enhanced.
However, because such used mattress, that will be put into the device so as to be disassembled, needs to be transported from a home or a hotel by a truck, and a space of a rear deck of the truck in which the used mattress is loaded is limited, and thus, transportation becomes inefficient.
A need exists for provide a device by which a spring mattress can be compressed into a small piece and bound so as to be easily disassembled.